Engine Sentai Go-Onger
The name for the 2008 Super Sentai series. Go-Onger features a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow ,Green, Black.). It premiered on February 18, 2009. And it is unknown if its footage will be used for Power Rangers 2009. Characters Rangers ("I've got a full tank of courage!! The highway star!! Engine Speedor") "Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red" ("The stylish, gallant safe driver!! Engine Buson") "Just Correct!! Go-on Blue" ("The charming and plucky tough girl!! Engine Bear RV") "Smile Blooming!! Go-on Yellow" ("The easygoing dreamer!! Engine Birca") "Doki Doki Delight!! Go-on Green" ("The hard boiled dispatch!! Engine Gunpherd") "Dash Dynamic!! Go-on Black" ("The giant star!! Engine Carrigator") "Pressing forward on the road of justice! Engine Sentai Go-Onger!" * First Set: These are the original Go-Ongers, appearing in episode 1. ** Sosuke Esumi / Go-on Red ** Renn Kousaka / Go-on Blue ** Saki Rouyama / Go-on Yellow * Second Set: These become Go-Ongers in episode 2 and gain their Engines in episode 4 ** Hanto Jou / Go-on Green ** Gunpei Ishihara / Go-on Black * Engines: ** Engine-O G6 *** Engine Gattai Engine-O **** Engine Speedor **** Engine Buson **** Engine Bear RV *** Engine Gattai GunBir-O **** Engine Birca **** Engine Gunpherd **** Engine Carrigator **Engine Toripter **Engine Jetoras Allies * Bomper Barbarian Machine Tribe Gaiarc * Gaiarc Three Ministers "The dried and broken ground! Minister of Earth Pollution Yogostein!" "The air polluted black! Minister of Air Pollution Kitaneidas!" "The muddied and fetid water! Minister of Water Pollution Kegareshia!" ** Minister of Earth Pollution Yogostein *** Vice-Minister of Earth Pollution Hiramechimedes (15-) ** Minister of Air Pollution Kitaneidas ** Minister of Water Pollution Kegareshia * Ugatz * Barbaric Dohma ** Special Barbaric Dohma Barbaric Machine Beasts *Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Incinerator Banki (1) **Speaker Banki (6) **Lens Banki (9) **Antenna Banki (11) *Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Pipe Banki (2) **Spray Banki (4) **Gas Cylinder Banki (7) **Trigger Banki (13) **Cauldron Banki (14) *Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Scoop Banki (3) **Magnet/Electromagnet Banki (5) **Boring Banki (8) **Electrical Generator Banki (12) *Other Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Earth, Water, Air Special Mirror Banki (10) Other Characters Arsenal *Henshin Devices ** Go Phone- transformation device for Red, Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting a chip called a "Change Soul" the rangers can transform. Also can summon the rangers' mecha. ** Shift Changer- special transformation item for Geeen and black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a chip called a "Change Soul" the rangers can transform. Also can summon the rangers' mecha. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls- Mini-memory card type divices which hold the souls of the "Enjin" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Cast- mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. * Mantan Gun- Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine Souls put in. Ranger Weapons: The ranger weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc: * Super Highway Buster- Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. ** Highway Buster- Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. *** Road Saber- sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street *** Garage Launcher- cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage *** Racing Bullet- what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car ** Junction Rifle- Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. *** Bridge Axe- Axe for Go-On green, modeled after a bridge *** Cowl Laser- cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle Mecha The Go-Onger's greatest allies, the Engines, combine their Engine Souls and Engine Cast to grow to their normal size, and serve as the Go-Onger's mecha. * Engine-O G6 ** Engine Gattai Engine-O (Gattai Series 01-03) - The Go-onger's 1st and Main robot. It is formed from Red Engine Speedor (A hybrid between a Condor/a Sports Car), Blue Engine Bus-on (A hybrid between a Lion/a Bus), and Yellow Engine Bearrv(A hybrid between a Bear/a RV). Speedor forms the chest, head and arms. Bus-on forms the waist and legs. Bearrv forms the "Belt" area, and back. Engine-O is armed with the Go-on Sword and the V-Shield. ** Engine Gattai GunBir-O (Gattai Series 04-06) - The Go-Onger's 2nd main robot is piloted by Go-On Green and Go-On Black. A hybrid between a Trailer with a Alligator, the Carrigator forms the body, legs and head of the GunBir-O, and Birca(Green) and Gunpherd(Black) form the arms. This GunBir-O is controlled by Green and Black. Notes * literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for and . It is also related to the English words "go on."* * * comes from the Japanese phrase for . Rumors * The sixth Go-onger is rumored to be named "Go-on Master" and be a fusion of two rangers (Go-on Gold and Go-on Silver, Female and Male respectively), a sentai first. * Their weapons would be the Heliport Shield and the Runway Sword, which could combine into the Airport Machinegun, which in turn could be attached to the Super Highway Buster to form the Megalopolis Bazooka. * Their Mecha would be Jetori-Oh, a combination of Toripter, Jetoras, and Jumbowhale, and could Combine with Engine-Oh G6 to form Engine-Oh G9. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger